Sleepover Scares!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie is sick and Gena has to go to work, a new friend comes. Of course, Cassie is scared. Can this new friend calm her down? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**This story was written by guestsurprise, who generously wrote this story as a gift for me. As a thank you, I had to share it with all of you.**

**Gena and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. All other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing here.**

**To guestsurprise: Thank you so much! This is a great story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepover Scares!<strong>

Gena was letting Cassie come and stay over her house for a while. Cassie recently lost her dad in the line of duty and she never knew her mother. Her other relatives were making preparations for the funeral. Gena felt so sick for Cassie and was secretly in the process of trying to adopt her. Cassie was a friend that she knew for a long time, even though Cassie was about 10 years younger.

"Cassie? How about you eat something? I made your favorite! Chicken and rice!" Gena coaxed.

"No thanks Gena! I am ok! Really…I'm really not that hungry…but thanks anyway." But Cassie knew Gena was not going to buy the "I am not hungry story." Gena simply stared and then she walked over to Cassie and held her face in her hands.

"Cassie…I know you are upset, but you really need to eat. You have not been eating right for a few days now and I am concerned. Please, eat for me sweetie."

Cassie just sighed and before Gena knew it, she cleaned her plate and was starting to fall asleep. Gena knew that Cassie needed rest, but she didn't want to wake her up and tell her that she needed to go in the backyard and wash off the patio. Gena just quietly picked Cassie up and put her on the sofa to rest.

As Gena was working in the backyard, she got a call from her job and they told her to come and pick up some paperwork. Cassie sleepily overheard and told Gena to go because she was too tired and just wanted to sleep on the sofa. Gena really didn't want to leave Cassie, but Cassie insisted that all was well since Gena's job was only a few blocks away. Gena hurried and grabbed her stuff so she could quickly return. Cassie blamed everything on her being tired, but deep down she was really not feeling well. Gena had only been gone for a few minutes, when a Cassie heard a noise coming from the patio and the noise woke her up. She thought maybe Gena did not leave yet, so she stumbled over to look out the glass doors. All of the sudden, she came face to face with a large and tall creature that was as green as grass, but looked like his head was made of orange, yellow, and red fire. Cassie adjusted her eye sight and saw that the creature was smirking at her and trying to find a way in the house!  
>Cassie took a few steps back and the creature suddenly stopped smirking and started talking loudly!<p>

"Kid! Kid stop! Look where you're going! You're going to…" before he could finish, Cassie tripped over a cord and fell against a table and knocked it over. The monster winced and closed his eyes for a second, but quickly opened them and started calling for her when he saw she had a large cut on her head and she was not getting up.

"Kid! Kid! Are you ok? Answer me! Are you alright?" Cassie could hear the panic in his voice, but she was still partially delirious with sleep, fear, and pain. She stumbled weakly to her feet and she looked over just in time to see the monster use one of his claws to pick open the back door and he started walking towards her in long, quick strides. This caused Cassie to hit the panic button as she took off running around the house with the monster hot on her trail.

"Wow…considering she is hurt, this kid can move," the alien thought to himself.  
>Cassie managed to reach her room and closed the door shut and locked it. She heard him reach the door only a split second after her and he almost got in when she quickly locked the door. She heard him jiggling and messing with the door handle, and she was confident that he wasn't going to get in. That is, until she saw vines slide under the door and grab a hold of her ankle and reach for the lock!<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, let me go! MONSTER! GENA HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shhhh…quiet kid! You'll wake up the neighborhood!" the alien said sternly from the other side of the door. He almost had the lock undone, when Cassie managed to slip out of the vines and hide under her bed. The alien walked in just in time to see her scramble under her bed. He simply smirked and walked over to her bed. He knelt down and then laid on his stomach to see where she was. He spotted her near the wall and saw she had not one, but two cuts from hitting the table.

"Come here kid. I am not going to hurt you." He coaxed as he stretched out his hand to reach her. This caused her to back up even more.

"M…my name is Cassie, not kid! P-Please, don't touch me! You're one of those space monsters! Stay away! I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cassie cringed as she pulled the mace from her pocket and then she noticed that he was just resting his head on his folded arms looking at her, smiling.

"Correction! I am an alien kid, not a space monster. And second of all, I just want to make sure you're ok. Your head is bleeding from when you hit the table." He mentioned as he pointed to her head. Cassie slowly felt the blood seeping down her head and she gasped. This caused the alien to frown.

"Please Cassie, come out of there so I can help you. You are hurt and by the looks of it, you don't look very well either." He stretched out his hand again and barely grazed her arm.

"I am o-ok," Cassie gasped as she felt a pain in her lower stomach and grasped her stomach.

"I am not taking "no" for an answer kid…c'mere," the alien half-growled and his eyes narrowed as he released his vines and they caught Cassie and started dragging her towards him. She started to struggle as much as she could, but as weak as she was, it only tickled the alien. With the last of her strength she sprayed the mace in his eyes! The alien roared in pain and rubbed his eyes furiously.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He bellowed! However, because he was temporarily blinded, he couldn't see Cassie, but he could hear her perfectly. At one point, Cassie started to feel guilty for what she did. She felt bad but still didn't want to be captured, so she got a wet cloth and tried to place it by his side. He could hear her the entire time and used this to his advantage. When she got close enough, he grabbed her with his vines and simultaneously wrapped the wet cloth around his head to keep his eyes from burning.

He propped himself up and sat on the floor and his vines brought her over to his lap. She tried to get up, but his arms and vines prevented her from moving.

"Shhhh…stop struggling Cassie. You're going to let me help you kid whether you like it or not. I know you're scared but this is for your own good! Now relax…I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered as he stroked her head with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"W-what are you doing to me? W-who are you? Why do you want to help me after I just got you with mace?" Cassie said as she tried to get out of his lap again, but he crossed his legs over hers to keep her in place.

"I'm Swampfire…I wanted to keep an eye on you when it was clear that you were not feeling good. I saw your friend bring you into the house last night and I have been watching you ever since." He then told his vines to get him some water and a cloth for her head and some medicine for her stomach. He was about to wash his own eyes, but Cassie felt so bad that she leaned up and started wiping his eyes for him.

"Mmmm…that feels so good Cass, keep it up," Swampfire cooed as she rubbed his eyes over and over. Cassie continued to lean up on his chest and dabbed each of his eyes with the cloth. Once he had her all bandaged up and after she washed his eyes, Cassie looked at him and he smiled and gave her an Eskimo kiss which made her giggle.

"See? Now I'm not so scary am I?" Swampfire said as he playfully kept nuzzling his face in Cassie's neck. She giggled a bit and hugged him tightly.

"No Swampfire…you weren't a monster at all. If anything, you probably saved my life. I-I am not worthy of your friendship…I called you a monster and I sprayed you with mace…I am so sorry…" Cassie turned her head down and let a tear fall. She tried to get up, but Swampfire gently wrapped her up again in his vines and lifted her chin so his eyes met with hers.

"Whoa…not so fast, what? Not worthy! Kid, I came to you remember. I can choose who I want to be around and who I don't and I chose to be your friend. Cassie…I like you kid. And for your info, you are worthy to be anyone's friend. Ya got that?" Swampfire said as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Swampfire. I like you too." Cassie went to kiss Swampfire's cheek but he moved and she kissed him in the crease of his neck which made him jolt!

"Cassie Easy! I'm ticklish! I…wait…what are you doing? Oh, no…NO!" Before Swampfire knew it, Cassie started running her fingers up and down his neck. He screamed and started rolling around and before he knew it, she was straddling his back and tickled his sides!

"CCCCAAAHAHAHAHHSSSSSSSIE ! NOOOOO! NOHOHOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHEHEETTT OFFA MEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Swampfire bucked and screamed.  
>Cassie decided to have mercy on him and stop…that is until he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. He loomed over her and gently straddled her lower legs and tickled her stomach!<p>

"SSSSSSSSSWWWWWAMMPFFFFFFFIIIIRRRREEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOH PPPLLEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Cassie belted!

"But you're cute when you laugh Cassie! And you're not getting away from me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA NONONONONONONONOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHO!"

Finally Swampfire let her up and when he heard the door open, he knew Gena was home.

"Cassie, little one, I have to go. But don't worry I will come back and see you soon." Swampfire cooed as he kissed her forehead, but then he noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey! C'mon don't look so sad! I will be back! I just have to go to work that's all. Now give me a smile," Swampfire said as he pounced on her and started blowing raspberries in her stomach. Once Cassie was laughing again, he picked her up and they hugged for what seemed like hours and then Swampfire slipped out the window. At that same moment, Gena walked in with some soup for Cassie.

"Hey you! I told you I would be back! Look, I even have some soup for you!" Cassie ran over and hugged Gena and thanked her for the soup.

"Hey this room smells really good! Like a swampy flowery smell! Cassie did you spray some new perfume?"

"Um…no I think it's because the window may have been open," Cassie nervously laughed. Gena then left out of the room to get their movie ready for movie night.

"I don't think she is ready to know about Swampfire! I don't think anyone on this planet would believe me if I told them what happened to me tonight…" Cassie smiled and thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave the reviews for guestsurprise, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
